The First Time
by sammy11357
Summary: What happened during Robert and Anna's first time. This is my first story so please be nice!


Robert and Anna had just got back into their room after leaving the Cafe Ordette, when they notice someones been in the room, and spot a hidden camera in the chandelier.

"I'll be right back." Anna murmured. Wondering her way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Asked Robert, thinking that Anna wasn't feel the same connection he was.

"To change into my nightgown of course darling." Anna smirked.

The truth was Anna was feeling so much more than she could even put into words, the feelings she suddenly seemed to feel for Robert were unlike anthing she's ever felt before. She knew that with the DVX watching them they would have to take things to another level or else they would realize she and Robert weren't newlyweds on their honeymoon. The more Anna thought about it the more nervous she became, but with the nerves a realization was forming. "I have feelings for Robert; I want this to happen." Anna said part in wonder. Anna was still extremely nervous, but exited the bathroom anyway. When Anna came out Robert was already in bed, as she walked around the side he drew back the covers, and she climbed in.

"Swede and O'riley will be here in the morning and we have to meet them." Robert whispered, as he trailed light kissed on her jaw and neck.

"Any chance of a delay?" Anna asked.

"None."

"Damn."

"Hey don't worry we'll find a way through it." Robert said in a gentle tone as he continued kissing her neck. Roberts kisses became more assured.

"Wha.. What are you doing?" Anna asked enjoying the feel of his lips and hands, she wanted to know if Robert wanted her too.

"What does it feel like?"

"Robert, not infront of an audience please."

Robert removed her nightgown and threw it over the camera as Anna giggled. Robert flipped Anna on her back and settled half on top of her. Anna had not told Robert that she was a virgin, part of her was worried he would want to stop if he found out, and the other part of her was embarrassed here she was 19, complete inexperienced with a man who has probably had countless lovers.

Roberts hands traveled down Anna's arms and legs gently caressing her. She layed on the bed a bundle of nervousness, then Robert leaned up and kissed her. As the kiss continued Anna's mind began to slow and all she could think about was Robert of the feel oof his lips. Robert trailed kisses down her neck and down to her breasts. He gently took one of her pink tips into his warm wet mouth and Anna shivered and gasped. He sucked gently and Anna began to feel a deep ache at her center, as Robert switched to her other breast. His hands moved lower and he hooked his thumbs on her panties and gently pulled them down, as his lips left her breasts moving lower. His lips grazed her bikini line and she moaned. Roberts hands gently spread her legs apart as his kisses continued downward.

Finally Robert reached her soft wet folds and planted a gentle kiss upon her. Anna gasped and her hips bucked up towards him without her even giving it a thought.

"Easy." Robert whispered, and moved to kiss her again. His tongue settled in upon her and he licked her clit.

"Oh my god." Anna moaned as she thrust against him again, she had never felt anything so good before, as good as it was the overpowering feelings were a little scary.

Robert smiled at Anna's reaction and he continued to lick. His toungue swirled around her aching clit and he sucked on it lightly.

"Oh yes!" Anna moaned.

Robert added more pressure and Anna moaned again.

"Robert please I want you." Anna whimpered, shocking herself. Robert swirled his tongue around her once more and he rose above her.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked hoping she wouldn't change her mind, he was so hard he thought he would die if he could not have her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

Robert positioned himself over her and thrust into her. Anna cried out in pain, and Robert immediately stilled realizing what Anna had just given to him.

"Anna?" Robert looked at her face to see her eyes closed as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

He directed her face to meet his eyes. "Do You want to stop?" he asked.

"No." Anna whispered.

"Are you sure." Robert asked worried.

"Don't stop Robert."

Robert very gently pulled out of her then slowly pushed back in Anna winced slightly, but it wasn't as bad as the first time, it actually felt kind of good. Robert repeated the movement and Anna gasped, and raised her hips to meet him. He continued and Anna moaned his name.

"Alright?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Oh yes!" Anna exclaimed shed never felt anything so good.

Robert could tell that he wasn't hurting her so he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her grunting at the wonderfully tight feel of her. He knew he was gonna come and soon, but he wanted to make sure she got off too, so he pressed his thumb to her slick clit and rubbed her. He felt her begin to tighten on him, and saw pleasure, and a fear on her face. He kept up the pace and let himself go at the same time she did. They cried out each others names as they came.

When it was over Robert collapsed next to Anna and pulled her into his arms, they were both panting. "I love you." Robert stated, as they both began to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Anna smiled, and kissed him, and they drifted off to sleep, knowing that no matter what tomorrow brought they would always have each other.


End file.
